Fire Never Die's
by Ashbringer36
Summary: The Dragon's and Vikings are at peace and Hiccup and the gang are successfully training all the dragons with minimal incident. But what happens when a legendary Class of Dragon's that were lost to time resurface to reighn hell on Berk. Untrainable, Untameable and... Un-killable. Will Hiccup and his friends find a way to beat these dragons or will Berk burn in unholy fire. .
1. Chapter 1 A Perfectly Normal Day

**Disclaimer - you've heard it all before... I don't own this universe blah blah blah... WELL OF COURSE I DON'T OWN IT THIS IS FANFICTION... so yeah last time I'm doing Disclaimer lol.**

**A/N Hello Dudes I'm Ashbringer36. This is my third story and though I will be juggling all three this story shouldn't be too long and I have confirmed I will have time to write for all of them regularly.**

**And lastly if you are new to reading my work then I will tell you that I will be giving some suggestions for songs to listen to in the background while you read the chapter for some extra feel**

**Song Suggestion - Breaking Down The Borders by Miracle Of Sound**

Fire Never Dies

Chapter 1

A Perfectly Normal Day

Hiccup's POV

"By Odin, All right Ruff, Tuff stop it!" I yelled over at the twins.

We were having another lesson this time on the Hidious Zippleback and Tuffnut and Ruffnut had found a way to start arguing over who should give a demonstration on a Zippleback's method of attack.

Toothless was sitting on the side of the arena with Hookfang, Stormfly and Meatlug.

Toothless was watching the argument with a look on his face that suggested he was amused while the rest of the dragon's looed bored.

"He started it!" Ruffnut said pointing at Tuffnut.

"Whatever you both need to help with the demonstration remember same dragon" I said in exsasperation.

"Why do we need a demonstration of a Zippleback's destructive power... we all know that Hookfang is the real destructive dragon!" Snotlout sneered from the stone seat he was sitting in next to Fishlegs.

"Yeah and that destructive power is likely the same as your stupidity" Astrid said with a chuckle from where she was standing.

"Okay Ruff, Tuff you guys ready" I exclaimed trying to prevent the argument that was nonetheless inevitable.

"I'll have you know my Stupidity is even greater then... wait no" Snotlout said and Astrid just chuckled more.

"Okay we will pick this up tomorrow!" I said and thankfully when I said this Snotlout just huffed over to Hookfang, got on his back and flew out of the arena. Ruff, Tuff and Fishlegs followed suit and I began getting the chairs that they had been using away with the help of Astrid.

"Thanks Astrid" I said when we finished up.

Astrid smiled at me.

"Hey I knew you'd have your hands full trying to get that stuff done" Astrid said smiling.

"All right no arguing there" I said sheepishly... wow that sounded so pathetic looking back.

"Yeah well me and Stormfly had better get going, see you tomorrow Hiccup" Astrid said before walking over to Stormfly and climbing onto her dragons back before flying off.

I walked off to Toothless who was looking at me with his wide eyes expectantly clearly ready to fly.

"You ready bud?" I asked and Toothless opened his mouth in a smile and beckoned me onto his back.

I climbed on Toothless's back and we began our evening flight around Berk.

* * *

Astrid's POV

* * *

"Come on Stormfly" I whispered to my dragon as we flew home.

My parents were out hunting so I had the house to myself for the night.

Me and Stormfly descended in front of my house and just my luck Snotlout who lived right next to me was still outside.

"Oh Astrid are you sure a pretty girl like you should be on their own for a night?" Snotlout asked in a flirtatious voice. I rolled my eyes and glared at him

"Yeah I can handle myself, besides if I did need someone to protect me I wouldn't want someone with stupidity greater the a Zippleback's destructive power" I said cockily before walking inside followed by Stormfly. I crawled into my bed under my wool blanket and Stormfly curled up on her bed just beside me.

I sighed to myself... when would Hiccup and I stop gravitating around it and just become a couple... I guess time will tell.

* * *

NARATOR - Little do our hero's know that something unexpected is about to happen... something that could shake Berk to it's core... and maybe even bring the proud and wilful vikings to their doom.

* * *

**A/N - So what did you guys think of the first chapter of my first HTTYD. This will pick up soon as we will introduce the new and deadly class of dragon... death class. **

**Okay my Author's Notes aren't always this long but I am just going to set the stage for this story here so bear with me.**

**I respond to all reviews good or bad and laugh at flames (don't worry I am very capable of telling a flame from some constructive criticism) and all reviews will be taken into consideration. **

**Also if any of you would like to check out my other Fic's I will be juggling all of these fic's and try to spread my time evenly between all of them so don't expect consecutive updates without an update to one of my other fic's.**

**Until next Time Ashbringer36 out.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Dragon Clan

**Song Recommendation - Trauma Center New Blood Caducues USA**

Chapter 2

The Legend Of The Dragon Clan

Hiccup's POV

"Hey Hiccup, what you writing?" Astrid asked curiously.

We were currently in the mess hall and I was jotting down some new idea's for Toothess's tale.

"Just some modifications for Toothless's tale" I said looking up at her and smiling.

"Oh hey Hiccup, you would not believe what I discovered last night!" came an excited and somewhat childish voice.

Me and Astrid looked around and we found ourselves looking Fishlegs who had an unfamiliar book under his arms and was trotting towards us.

"What is it?" I asked not really interested... it did not take too much to set Fishleg's off like that.

"Look at this" he said opening the book to a page in the middle of book with pictures of people wielding swords and riding dragon's into combat.

"The Dragon Clan?" Astrid said confused reading the title of the page.

"Yeah, it says here that the Dragon Clan is a legendary clan of vikings who actually co-existed with Dragons without conflict" and Fishleg's cleared his throat and began reading aloud "The Dragon Clan is said to have died out thousands of years ago, they co-existed with dragons and breathed with them as brethren, though it is not certain how the Dragon Clan died out legends speaks of one final member of this great clan, one who supposedly still lives by a fire given to him by the gods themselves, this weary soul welcomes visitor's and is willing to teach any forthcoming dragon rider in the ways of the Dragon Clan"

Fishleg's finished dramatically and I could not help but think in awe about this... if this final member of the Dragon Clan really did exsist then we could learn so much just by listening to this man.

"Huh, well if this guy really is this wise can you imagine what we could learn from him?" Astrid stated smiling now.

"What, are you talking about reading?' Came the familiar voice of Ruffnut.

"We can all read when we're dead you know" Followed the voice of Tuffnut.

I turned to the twins smiling

"You won't have to read so don't worry" I said and as I turned around I asked Fishleg's "So what is your take on this?"

"I don't know, I mean this is before time, even the Red Death wasn't around in that time, this could very well be true or it could be driving us false" Fishleg's said smiling but then his voice got serious "But I know this isn't a trap, that book has been in my family basement for years now"

"All right well perhaps we should keep this in mind, if any more dragon's show up we will definitely need this guys help" Astrid said and I nodded in agreement.

* * *

Later that day

* * *

"Oh hi Hiccup" came the cheerful voice of Gobber.

I was just getting back from Dragon Training feeling satisfied as we had managed to get Ruff and Tuff to stop bickering and we were in fact able to mark the Zippleback's blast power over the water and it turns out if the Zippleback concentrates enough it can make a blast for about 60 meters squared.

Gobber was here having a drink with my dad and as Gobber knew the most about dragons out of everyone on Berk I decided to ask a question.

"Hey Gobber, have you ever heard of something called the Dragon Clan?" I asked

"The what clan son?" dad asked confused.

"It's something Fishleg's managed to pull out of a family book, the dragon clan was a legendary clan of vikings that co-existed with dragons, supposedly one final member of this clan lives and gives people information on dragons" I said.

"Well I remember hearing a bedtime story like that when I was a wee-little thing but I'm sure it's just a bunch of hoo-haa Hiccup" Gobber said taking a swig at his mug.

"All right Gobber" I said "You know I'm going to go for another flight before the sun goes down, don't wait on me" I called to Gobber and Dad before leaving the house and finding Toothless waiting clearly knowing what we were doing.

I smiled.

"All right come on bud, let's see if we can beat that record" I said and next second we were off.

We had flown for about 10 minutes when a familiar blue dragon came into view... Stormfly.

"Hey Hiccup, care for a race" Astrid called over at me and Toothless. I had to chuckle at this.

"All right, I sure hope Stormfly has had a big meal of chicken" I yelled back and at once we were off.

It wasn't really a competition and there really wasn't any point but it was still fun, not only did me and Astrid have fun but it seemed as if Stormfly and Toothless were having a bit of a friendly rivalry as well.

The race went on ducking around stones in the water and in the end me and Toothless managed to take the lead and get back to the shores of Berk a split second before Stormfly and Astrid.

"You so owe me a rematch for that Hiccup" Astrid said smiling at me.

"Alright, we'll see what happens tomorrow" I said smiling and hoping I wasn't coming off too cocky like what had happened a the Thwafest games.

Thankfully judging by Astrid's smile as she flew away I hadn't.

"So bud we better be ready, Stormfly and Astrid are going to be even more ready for tomorrow's race" I said and toothless smiled toothlessly at me before putting his head under my arm as we walked back home.

**A/N - Okay so we saw a fun little competition between Hiccup and Astrid and more importantly we were introduced to a legend that we will all see much more of in later chapters.**

**Okay so 2 chapters in one day... no I didn't rush this but I was sitting on my own most of the day and had NOTHING to do so I wrote chapter two hoping to make something a bit better for a second impression.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed and if you did feel free to leave a review good or bad, I can tell the difference between flames and constructive criticism and will just laugh at blatent f lamers.**

**Until next time Ashbringer36 out.**


	3. Chapter 3 Outcast Lost

**Song Suggestion - Shadow's In The Moonlight By Miracle Of Sound**

Chapter 3

Outcast Lost

Hiccup's POV

This was just so unbelievable and yet so believable at the same time... one remaining member of a clan of dragon riders who could teach us things about dragon's it would take us our entire lives to learn.

I couldn't believe it yet I believed it... it made even my head hurt.

I was in my room right now trying to do some research on this legend and Toothless was standing over my shoulder as if... as if he was reading over my shoulder.

"Okay bud, I don't think I cand go any further before giving myself the god of all headaches" I said to Toohless before rolling into bed.

* * *

The Next Day - At Dragon Training

* * *

"So today we will be covering how to" I began but Snotlout cut me off

"What is it this time... me and Hookfang already know that I'm the boss and he does whatever I say"

"Okay I'm confused" Tuffnut said "Hookfang almost never listens to you"

"He's lying idiot" Ruffnut said elbowing her twin in the chest.

"Am not" Snotlout blurted out "HOOKFANG COME HERE!" he shouted and predictably Hookfang flew off out of the arena.

"Looking over I could see Astrid and Ruffnut chuckling and Tuffnut confused again while Fishleg's was just getting impatient to start the lesson.

The dragon's seemed to be all chuckling at the events as well.

"As you were saying Hiccup" Astrid finally said calmly after getting the laughter out of her system.

"Thank you, as I was saying we will be covering how to properly secured a saddlewithout aggravating the dragon" I said and then glancing at Snotlout I added "but first does anyone think we should help Snotlout go after Hookfang"

"No" Astrid, Ruff and Tuff said all at once.

"I'm with them on this one" Fishleg's said.

"Oh come on" Snotlout said and then he grunted before gritting his teeth and saying "please"

"If only there was a device that would allow me to repeat that word in your own voice" Astrid said smirking

"Well such a device doesn't exist" Fishleg's said.

"I know Book-worm I said I wish" Astrid said in her usual sarcastic tone of voice.

"Okay so let's get started" I said trying to stop the bickering.

* * *

Meanwhile In and unknown location

Narrative POV

* * *

A wrinkled old man was sleeping in what seemed like a throne. he was in a stone castle like place with torches of red fire that never seemed to extinguish themselves. in the middle of the room was a basin with a blue burning flame crackling merrily within it.

The man's eyes jerked awake and we see now that this wrinkled old man wearing a black accient robe has almost unnaturally vivid blue eyes... the same shade as Toothlesses fire.

"By the gods" he said standing up and putting his hands together. As he did this a blue fire engulfed the man though he did not seem to be hurt. It merely seemed as if he was meditating.

"So, they have finally returned... let us hope there are ones left with a brave heart in this changed world" the man said simply "Or else our planet is doomed."

* * *

Meanwhile On Outcast Island

Alvin's POV

* * *

"Another Dragon raid sir!" Yelled the voice of my general.

Even with the knowledge that Mildew had gotten for us we still couldn't tame these beasts to stop them from attacking our island.

I ran out of my thrown room grabbing my shield and hammer and the moment I got out I saw the captured dragon's writhing about but not in their usual skirmishes... If my eyes served me right then these dragon's were awakening a fighting spirit. a kind of spirit that I had never though possible.

The Whispering Death was even going as far as to drill through the steel flooring and walls.

I got outside and looked at the battles occuring before me... these were not ordinary dragons.

I charged into battle and charged at the closest dragon.

This dragon had the build of a Nightmare but it was pale white... ghostly white, and was had eyes and nostrils flaring with a purple flame.

I leapt at it and hit it in the head with all my might but the Dragon was unshaken and unharmed. it shoved me away and hit me in the head leaving me unconscious.

Justing before blacking out entirely I saw several dragons all with this same ghostly look and purple eyes and nostrils...they definitely did not care about food like normal dragons.

No... all they cared about was destruction.

**A/N - So Outcast Island is in trouble from a new form of dragon... something no one... not even Hiccup, could ever anticipate.**

**Sorry for the long updates guys, finals are drawing closer for me in three weeks. updates will begin to slow down for that time but I will return in full force the moment summer hits.**

**oh and lastly would anyone be able to tell me of a place I could go to ask about some cover art for this as well as another story. if so please either say so in a review or PM me as some cover art would be great.**

**as always feel free to leave a review.**

**Until next time Ashbringer36 out.**


	4. Chapter 4 Threat And Challenge

**song recommendation - City OF Night - By Miracle OF Sound**

**Or - The Wicked End by Avenged Sevenfold**

**A/N - Okay guys I am going to be introducing some points in this story where the dragons will talk to each other via telepathic link that all dragons have. **

**whenever a dragon is speaking to another the words will appear in italic's.**

Chapter 4

A Threat And A challenge

Hiccup's POV

"Guy's, Trader Yohan is back!" exclaimed Fishlegs excitedly just as we were about to start Dragon Training.

"Okay, think we should take a break for now' Astrid asked.

"Come on! all the good stuff will be traded already" Ruff and Tuff exclaimed excitedly.

I couldn't really argue with the twins, Trader Yohan only showed up once every three months or so... in fact he wasn't due for another two months.

"Alright we can skip Dragon Training for today" I said and within minutes we had all flown towards the docks.

Trader Yohan was indeed there with his ship and with several vikings looking interested at certain objects.

We landed near the docks.

"Toothless stay here" I said and Toothless nodded in a way that suggested he got the message.

As me and my friends half-walked and half-ran to Trader Yohan's ship I noticed my dad looking very serious while talking with Trader Yohan.

"You see the island was in flames... it wasn't ordinary flames either, it was purple and it sent this chill down my spine" I heard Trader Yohan say and as this happened I couldn't help but eavsdrop.

"Well why should I care, the Outcasts were our worst enemies." and at this Yohan whispered to Dad so I could barely hear

"The island was attacked by a strange kind of dragon... they were pale white breathed this evil purple flame that I haven't seen even on your island Stoic... and those things weren't taking food... it was like they craved destruction" Yohan whispered frightened now

"Then how did you get away?" dad asked.

"I wasn't on the island... I was a good 3 miles away but I saw the fires and used one of your sons telescopes to get a glimpse of these things" Yohan said.

"I see, well I'm sure you have nothing to worry about here Trader Yohan, with the help of the dragons we can hold off whatever threat managed to destroy Outcast Island" Dad said and Yohan stopped whispering

"Thank you, I actually would like to stay on Berk for a while, I'm very shaken by that event and I wasn't even close to it" and dad nodded.

"Stay here as long as you like Trader Yohan" and just then Astrid came over to me with an axe in her hands

"Hey Hiccup, look at this Solid Silver Axe, wonder if I have anything to trade for it... Hiccup?" she stopped looking at my worried expression.

"Astrid... oh sorry, what were you saying?" I asked as I really hadn't been paying attention.

"Okay spill it what is up?" Astrid catching onto my worried expression easily.

I sighed really not seeing the point of trying to hide what I had heard from her so I just said it.

"I just overheard Trader Yohan and my dad talking... apparently Outcast Island was attacked by a weird new kind of dragon that destroyed everything on Outcast Island... not even bothering to take any food"

"Could he tell what kind of dragon's they were?" Fishleg's asked as he walked towards us sounding Half-curious and Half-scared.

"No he didn't" I responded.

"What's this about destorying things?" Tuff asked excitedly running up to forgetting all about the spears he had been looking at.

"Nothing Tuff.. wait... what's that?" I said out loud pointing at the sky behind Tuff.

I had indeed seen somthing... some kind of swarm of somthing... like a swarm of bee's but bigger... dragon bigger!

* * *

Toothlesses POV

* * *

Something was coming!

I don't know how and I don't know why but I knew that somthing was coming.

"_Do you feel that_?" I asked in the telepathic link to Stormfly.

_"Yes, something... wait... Toothless what is that?_" Stormfly asked and I looked in the direction she was looking into the sky and saw a swarm of what looked like dragons flying towards Berk.

"_Something tells me these things aren't friendly_" said our friend Meatlug getting up and shaking her head and getting into a defensive stance

"_Yah yah yah!_" said the two Zippleback heads Barf and Belch "_Something bad is about to happen" for once agreeing with each other._

'_Indeed, be on your guard all of you!_" came the authoritative voice of Hookfang.

Before any of us could exchange another word through the dragon's telepathic link a purple fire was sent towars us.

As we all scattered to avoid it I sent a blast of blue flame at one of the dragons... a long forgotten instinct had awoken just at the sight of these foul things... yet I had no idea what they were.

Hiccup ran towards me preparing to saddle up while his friends did the same with their dragons.

"Toothless! what are these things?!" Hiccup say's breathlessly as we take off... oh how much I would have loved to actually be able to tell him I didn't know.

We began flying around in the midst of this swarm using out speed to dodge all the blasts of purple fire.

"_Toothless, these things aren't affected by the poison of my spikes!" _Stormfly's extremely scared mental voice said. I chanced a glance over at her and saw that she and Hookfang were fighting off these things and indeed these things were shrugging off direct hits in the neck from Stormfly's spikes.

The moment I spent looking around the battlefield was a second to much as next thing I knew me and Hiccup were falling through the sky back down to Berk.

_"So there is still a Nightfury left, well all the better for the challenge" _Came an unfamiliar telepathic voice as Hiccup helped me land safely to the ground.

"_Who and what are you_?" I asked telepathically reaching out to the same dragon who I realize is the biggest of these Nightmare looking dragons.

"_So has it really been so long that even the Nightfuries have forgotten about us... oh you will come to know our power soon Nightfury!_" The voice returned sadistically.

However courageous I pretended to be I could not escape the shiver from going through my spine at his words

"So this pathetic island is all that is left of the dragon riders... how pathetic!" yelled a human voice from atop one of these evil dragons.

He was wearing white armour that seemed to be made of steel. it was black and foreboding and he had a broadsword that was glowing the same purple colour as the dragon's fire. He had a black helmet on that covered his entire face and behind his face mask his eyes were glowing purple.

"Who are yeh!" came the demanding voice of Hiccup's father as he got on the back of Thornado.

"I am Deathacus! the one and only human powerful enough to harness the abilities granted by the all mighty Dragons Of Death!" the humans explained... somthing about that name rung a bell in my head at the name. _Dragon's Of Death... _familiar yet to far from my memory.

Well I guess it is to be expected, once the red death had taken control of me like it did the rest of the dragons all the memories of my past before then disappeared and I had just accepted my new life with Hiccup.

"So what do you want with Berk!" Stoic yelled at the being just as he set his dragon down before Stoic.

"Well first off we want a challenge... which is why I make this offer and don't just kill you now" Deathacus said and I could tell he was smirking under his helmet.

"What offer!?" Stoic said menacingly.

"One week" Deathacus said simply "You have one week to gather up as much force as you can to feebly attempt to defend yourselves from our mighty fire!"

"And if we refuse!" Stoic said crossing his arms in front of the man on the dragon that looked like a Nightmare but with pale gray skin.

"It is your choice, though We will hunt you all down in a weeks time so it's your choice where you think your chances lie" Deathacus smirked. I growled and walked over to Stoic Hiccup on my back.

I could tell, I have no idea how but I could tell that these dragons and this human were to be reckoned with and I wasn't sitting idol watching as these events unfolded.

Deathacus just smirked at me

"Well the Nightfury, You may want to stay with your humans... Now I have given my warning... one week! is all you have to live, use them well" and at these words the entire swarm of dragons flew off but not far enough that I could not feel their presence... they would be watching us

"T_oothless, what is happening?_" Stormfly asked

"_I don't know, but I do know one thing, we will need the unity of human and viking more then ever now_!"

**A/N - yeah things are begining to pick up... I am really sorry for making anyone who reads this wait but as I said finals are drawing ever closer and with my time being absorbed in getting my final touches on some assignments I don't have much time to do my writing... rest assured things will speed up the moment I am out of school!**

**Criticism is welcome and I will respond to any Review I get and leave a response in the Author's Note if I can't PM you**

**Until Next Time Ashbringer36 out! **


	5. Chapter 5 One Hope

**Song Recomendation - Dream Of The Sky by Miracle Of Sound**

Chapter 5

One Hope

Stoic's POV

"WHAT DO WE DO!"

"WE MADE PEACE WITH THE DRAGONS"

"THIS IS THE OUTCAST'S FAULT"

By Odin this was the only things I could make out.

All the primary warriors were in the great hall.

Me and Gobberr were at the front with a map of Berk in the center of the room. After that blatent threat from... oh Odin what was his name... Deathacus had threatened Berk and with a swarm of dragons like that we knew we should heed his warning!

"ALL RIGHT QUIET!" I yelled and everyone settled down instantly. "All right now listen, we have defended Berk from dragon attacks before and we can do it again... now let's prepare forr the inevitable attack... if we set up catapaults on the north side of the village we should be able to counter the initial attack!" I said out loud.

Odin I hope Hiccup has a plan... the last thing we need is another masacre at the hands... or rather claws of the dragons!

* * *

Astrid's POV outside the hall

* * *

"Wow, the entire villiage is in a panic" I said disbelievingly. We were Vikings... we never got scared on this level... clearly these things struck fear into some hearts

"Can you blame them... Astrid those dragons took several of Stormfly's spikes to the neck... Because yeah swords are so much more effective the Nadder spikes" Hiccup said sarcastically.

"I think we should panic now!" Fishlegs said nervously clutching the book of dragons in his hands starting to quiver.

"You know if these are our last days Astrid..." Snotlout began but I punched him in the gut... seriously it's like physical harm is the only 'Snotlout shut up button'.

"Don't even" I said crossing my arms.

"Right" Snotlout wheezed.

"Okay well we need to find a way to beat these things... how I have no idea but there has to be a way" Hiccup said scratching his chin.

"Like what... those things might not even be alive" Fishlegs said with his hands still on the book.

"Come on I said I want to see stars" I heard Tuffnut say just as Ruffnut punched him in the face. I sighed at this... could they take any moment seriously.

"You know I don't know what you guys think but I find it kind of ironic that this happens only a week after Fishleg's brings up some ancient book about Dragon Riders" Snotlout said finally getting his breath back.

"The Dragon Clan... Of course!" Hiccup said excitedly "The legend of that last member of the Dragon Riders"

"What are you saying, come on it's impossible that anyone is still alive if they are that old" I said... I know this is a desperate time but still putting our faith in some old fairy tail.

"What else can we do, I mean seriously if this guy does exsist then it could be our only hope!" Hiccup said with a bit of exsasperation in his voice.

"So, what are we talking about?" Tuff asked dizzily still swaying from the hit he took from ruff.

"Seriously Hiccup it's nothing but some old kid's fairy tail" Snotlout said.

"Wait Fairies have tails?" Tuff asked

"Idiot, it's a story told to children" Ruff said exsasperatidly.

I looked back and saw that the Great Hall had let out and Stoic was walking towards us. More specifically Hiccup.

"Hiccup, by Odin I hope you have a plan" Stoic said breathlessly "The entire villiage is in a panic"

"We might have a longshot of a plan Dad... but it's a long shot" Hiccup said rubbing the back of his head

"Well what is it?" Stoic asked regaining a bit of his composure.

I chose this moment to intervene.

"Hiccup is thinking about trying to find the last member of the Dragon Clan" I said crossing my arms.

"I see... well right now however unlikely that is it might be our only real chance. The six of you will take your dragon's and do what you can to find this final member of the Dragon Clan." Stoic said dismissivly.

"Are you serious, Chief we..." Snotlout began but Stoic held up a hand to Snotlout.

"If you don't want to go fine but right now we need any chance we have, Peace between the Dragon's and Vikings was unthinkable but it happened so right now we just might need another miracle... you six must be ready to go by morning" Stoic said before walking away.

I sighed

"Better get packing" I said before walking over to Stormfly and flying home.

* * *

Narrative POV - in a castle like place

* * *

"Hello, so what news do you bring" said a frail old man to a small green Terrible Terror.

The dragon blinked at the old man and held out the blue orb that was on it's neck to the man.

"Ah thank you" the man said before giving the dragon a small nip of Dragon Nip and patting on the head.

The Dragon purred appreciativly before flying back ou the window it had come into the castle in.

The man took the small marbel-sized blue orb in his hands and imediatly a blue mist appeared above it forming into what looked like miniture people.

One of them was a boy in a vest, with brown hair and a green shirt, one was a blonde girl with a blue shirt and a skirt with spikes on it.

One was a boy much larger then the first wearing a helmet with horns and also wearing a vest, one of them was a rather large boy with a brown shirt that seemed to cover his entire body and the last two were boy and girl and looked like they were twin's.

"The Dragon Clan, of course" Said the scrawny boy in a voice of realization.

The man smiled as he watched this conversation unfold from the magical orb that he held in his palm.

"So my time hasn't been forgotten, thank the gods" The man said walking over to the pot of blue fire that sat close to the center of the room.

"Let us hope those children can find this place, surly the dragon will be pulled to it's home" the man said.

At this point another Terror appeared in the window, this time it was red and it seemed to have a message on a scroll tied to it's back.

"What do you have there little guy" the man asked taking the piece of paper from the dragon which immediately flew off.

The man began to read the letter.

_Dear Hicorian._

_if you are reading this then my hopes of you being alive is confirmed.  
If you wish to see me again then I am at the Hill Of Lightning... let's talk... Brother._

_Your Brother Deathacus._

"Ah Deathacus... you never knew when to quit" the man said shaking his head.

**A/N - Yeah this will probably be my last chapter of anything for a while, as I have stated in my Profile I am on the final stretch for my Exam's... until the 21st I will be away with no hope of an update before then. **

**So yeah I am really sorry if anything I do in this story defies the history of HTTYD really badly but I will tell you now that I will be exploring some Original timelines of Millenium ago... once we start learning more about Deathacus and Hicorian (terrible names I know, I can change em if you guys have idea's) we might start seeing flashes of their pasts... so yeah there's my plans**

**Oh and Lighty, I cannot believe I did such a good job behind Hiccup's character... I wasn't even trying to get it perfecct... I just took an interperatation and went with it lol.**

**Okay I've rambled on long enough.**

**Hope to have you guy's reading this.**

**Until next time Ashbringer36 out.**


	6. Chapter 6 Advneture BeginsBattle Waged

**Song Recomendation - The Day The World Died by Miracle Of Sound (For Astrid's POV)**

**For Hicorian's POV (Listen to Devil May Cry 3 theme - Vergil Battle 2 **

Chapter 6

An Adventure Begin's And A Battle Is Waged

Toothlesses POV

"You ready for the big adventure bud?" came the voice of Hiccup.

I was currently on my sleeping area in Hiccups house.

We had finished packing and were ready to set out in the morning on this adventure to find the last remaining member of the Dragon Clan.

I shook my head once in approval and thankfully Hiccup understood what I was saying.

As I curled up to get some sleep Hiccup did the same and we were both out, not knowing what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Astrid's POV (the following morning)

* * *

A wild goose chase... that's what this was!

I have no idea why Stoic thought this was our best hope... I mean how could someone live for millennia... it's impossible.

"You ready Stormfly?" I asked my dragon who perked up at once clearly ready to fly.

I attached my bags which I had filled with general supplies before heading to bed last night to Stormfly's saddle.

After all that was done I hopped onto her back and we flew off towards the docks where the others were meeting with their supplies.

When we got to the docks I landed and found that Hiccup and Toothless were the only ones here.

"Did the others sleep in?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"I think so" Hiccup nodded.

"Well they had better hurry up or I'm going to seriously" I said but was cut off as I saw Hiccup's father walking towards us with Thornado behind him.

"No need for that language Astrid... at least not yet" Stoic said and I nodded looking at the sun and realizing it was barely the morning.

"Oh hey guys" came the voice of Tuffnut just after Stoic had spoken to me.

"So we going or what?" Ruffnut asked clearly getting impatient.

"Why are you two so eadger to go?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Because it is either that or dealing with more time of insufferable snoring" Ruff said rolling her eyes.

"Wait, who snores?" Tuff said in confusion.

"You do... at least you started to last night" Ruff said."

So they didn't even come out because the fate of Berk was at stake... well at least there up and we can get this wild goose chase over soon.

"Okay guys are we ready?' Came the voice of Fishlegs who had a ton of supplies attached to Meatlug's saddle.

"Just waiting on Snotlout" Hiccup responded.

"And the hero is here!" yelled Snotlout who came flying over riding Hookfang.

"Great your all here" Hiccup's dad said "Now listen, Hiccup has a map of all known islands so start with the ones farthest from Berk. Leave no stone unturned and remember... no pressure" Stoic finished his little speech and I had to roll my eyes at the last remark.

"Alright dad... we won't let you down dad" Hiccup said sharing a hug with his father before getting on Toothless's back.

"Good luck to you all!" Hiccup's dad called after us before we took off heading east.

As much as my logical brain was telling me that this was a waste of time there was something inside me... an old instinct or... something else that was telling me that we were doing the right thing.

* * *

Hicorian's POV

* * *

This had to end... Deathacus's reign of terror had to be stopped... and with only two Dragon Forged weapons remaining and only one with the knowladge of said forging I had to be the one to perform this deed.

I was walking up Lightning hill... the Hill of my brothers unholy transformation.

_Flashback_

_"Dragar stop this madness... you know that using Lightning from the gods themselves is the most unholy act a Nightfury clansmen could do!" I yelled at my brother._

_"I AM NOT DRAGAR... I AM DEATHACUS... MASTER OF DEATH!" My brother yelled at me holding up his blade Lightsrage to the sky._

_I ran towards him but it was too late... Purple lightning struck my brothers sword and it engulfed him for the briefest moment before dissapating... and when it did he ceased to be the kind hearted man I had known for 20 years... he became... Deahtacus._

_He had gone from wearing simple Nightfury clan robes to pure black armor and his sword had gone from a glowing blue tinge around it to a deathly purple. A helmet also appeared and it had horns out the head and covered his face... but I could see an evil glow behind the head piece... a glow where his eyes should have been._

_"Nightsrage... shall be the blade of undoing!" my brother shouted holding up his now unholy weapon._

_And then I ran realizing there was nothing I could do to save my brother from this dark path... if only I knew what had set him down this path in the first place_

End Flashback

"Ah Hicorian, how wonderful to see you." Came the deathly voice of my brother.

I was walking up slowly with a walking stick however I had a sheathed blade known as Light's Edge and was preparing to meet with Dragar... I mean Deathacus on Lightning hill.

"So Hicorian, you found a way to stay alive after all these years... though admitedly You haven't aged as well as I have" Deathacus said turning to me with the short sword Nightsrage at his hip sheathed as my weapon was.

"Why do you do this Dragar... what do you have to gain from all this?" I asked

"Still as naive as ever brother... have you never thought about the power to be gained... the things one can do with power? Of course you haven't, you would rather be the compassionate twerp you were growing up" Deathacus stated.

"There is power in compassion Deathacus!" I said.

"No matter, you see you are the only one left on this planet who knows the art of Dragon Forging... so if you are unwilling to join me... then I have no choice but to kill you" Deathacus sneered unsheething the sword from his back.

Without warning he charged at me and made a strike at my neck.

With relfexes you would never think of a man of my stature I blocked the strike with my own blade that was now in my hand glowing the bright blue.

As our weapons seperated both of us staggered downwards.

"So you are still up to par... good, I was thinking this would be a little to easy" Deathacus said smirking under his helmet before charnging at me again and I took up a defensive position.

The strike came and I managed to redirect it to the ground. Deathacus used this movement to do a sweeping maneuver and knock me off my feet.

Towering over me he wasted no time in attempting to finish me but I rolled out of the way before springing to my feet and trying to take the offense by making a strike at his back.

Deathacus parried the strike and redirected my attack.

I took the Defensive and he took the Offensive and for about a minute we did nothing but clash swords.

Then after one clumsy error on Deathacus's part I had my opening... as his blade came down on my from a high strike I dodged and attempted to impale him from a weak spot in the chest area of his armour

Deathacus blocked the attack with his Gauntlet and as my sword arm went into the air our weapons clashed again.

This time however with the flick of his sword I lost my grip on Lights Edge and it flew from my hand and landed 5 ft away... and before I could do anything he impaled me upon Nightsrage!

"I'm truly sorry you couldn't join me brother" Deathacus hissed as he pulled the blade from my stomach blood oozing from the wound now.

As I fell to the ground I felt my conciousness slip but not before seeing a Dragon appear before Deathacus.

Deathacus was holding out Lights Edge at the dragon who breathed it's purple fire on it.

As my blade's aura turned from light blue to deathly purple Deathacus stated in a proud voice

"With the power of Nightsrage and Twilights Edge I will have unstoppable energy... no one can stand against me now!"

and just as Deathacus finished that statement I fell unconscious... not feeling my pain anymore.

**A/N - I'M BACK EVERYONE! BOO-YA lol.**

**yeah my finals are done and I am trying to get an update for a story at least once a day and it seems to have stuck for the most part... not really lol but I am pounding out chapters a lot faster then I was before finals so... be proud lol.**

**So we have the group heading out to find Hicorian (not knowing who he is of course) and Hicorian just got impaled on the blade of his brother Deathacus... well where this will lead you will all just have to wait for my next update :)**

**reviews really help motivate me so please Read and Review :)**

**Until next time Ashbringer36 out**


	7. Chapter 7 Beginnings and Healings

Chapter 7

Beginings And Healings

Hiccup's POV

Okay so we had decided to go south because... well we had no other ideas... yep this was going to be a wild dragon chase.

We had stopped to rest on a deserted island and have a bit of lunch from the rations we had packed and I was spending this time to think about a more logical strategy then flying around the ocean blindly.

"Hey Hiccup, I found somthing that might help" Fishlegs said sitting down beside me on the log I was sitting on.

"I'm open to any and all idea's that will turn this into less of a wild dragon chase" I say approvingly.

"Okay well I started looking into a bit more detail of the book with the legend in it and listen to this" Fishleg's said before he started reading "The dragon clan were believed to have all hiked to the top of a sacred mountain every morning with their dragon's in tow to have a prayer on top the mountain worshiping the sun and the moon simultaneously" Fishlegs concluded.

"So if they hiked there they couldn't have lived far and if they didn't live far then if we find this mountain we find the Dragon Clan" I said excitedly now.

"Yeah but just how many mountains could there be on these islands?" Snotlout asked.

He was currently sitting in a lounging position eating a piece of steak.

"Yes but if we assume that the Dragon Clan was as big as the Hairy Hooligan Clan then this mountain would stand out expedentailly especially if it was high enough to get a clear view of sunrise and sunset" Fishlegs defended.

"I have to agree with Fishlegs on this one, seeing as how he made sense this time" Astrid said smiling "It's a start so we better keep moving" she said and as she did so Stormfly raised her head from the peice of chicken she had been eating and got to her feet clearly ready to fly and as Astrid walked towards Stormfly the other dragons followed suit.

_No one could say this little quest would be unpleasant _

* * *

Near The Hill of Lightning - Heather's POV

* * *

I could not believe it... I had found my own dragon.

After Hiccup and the others let me go me and my family had found an uninhabited island to rest on and sure should have it I found a wounded dragon of a species I had never seen, even on Berk.

Her wing had been sprained and using some things I learned from Berk had managed to patch her up and she just warmed up to me after that.

This dragon had all the same characteristics as a Nightfury except she was pure white instead of black... I decided to call the breed Lightfuries.

Now how I knew the dragon was a girl is beyond me but I just did and I had named her Starlight. Starlight had white scales and blue eyes and had a saddle on her back which my parents had helped me make from some animal skin.

We were flying above some kind of hill when something caught my eye on top of the hill... a man in white robes was clutching his chest in apparent pain.

"come on Starlight, let's go check this out!" I said and at once we descended upon the mountain where I got off Starlight's back and walked over to the man.

He wore white robes and had a white beard and might as well have been 1000 years old with the wrinkling on his face. But the most disgruntling thing about this man was the crimson red around his lower chest... he had been stabbed and any human would be dead without medical attention if they suffered a wound like this.

"A... Lightfury?" the man said weakly before he lost consciousness.

I had no experience with medicine and I couldn't just leave this man to die...

"Starlight, this man needs help... we need to get him back to camp!" I said and Starlight seemed to nod vigoriously as I helped the man onto Starlight's back.

Even as we flew at top speed my hopes for this man were not high and when we got back I pulled him down and called for my parents to help me.

"What is it!" My mother said clearly worried at my hurried tone.

"This man... he was wounded and I wanted to see if I could..." but I slowed down and stopped my sentence as I glanced at the man who was gaining consciousness... the wound... healed.

"Thank you miss, I do indeed appreciate your kindness" The man said before turning to Starlight "And it appears as though not only is there one remaining Nightfury but also a Lightfury... all the better to deal with Deathacus" the man said more to himself then to me or my parents.

"What do you mean?" I asked "Who is Deathacus?"

"Indeed, what is this none-sense?" my dad asked indignintly.

"Alright I suppose it is only fair" the man said "I am Hicorian and I am in need of your help" and then the man went to explain how an Island was attacked by these Dragons Of Death and how people from that island were trying to find him not knowing who he was.

"And a young boy named Hiccup" and hearing that name I interupted the man

"Hiccup is coming... Berk was attacked!" I said incredulously all pretence of not wanting to help in this situation gone.

"Indeed, now listen if you are willing to help me I ask that you go and find the group of young Dragon Riders and lead them to the hill you found me on" The man said and with one quick glance at my parents who nodded I looked back at the man.

"Yes... I'll do it!" I said and Hicorian smiled at me.

"Very well, I thank you very much young lady" the man said before begining to walk away.

I turned to my parents and before I could say anything my father spoke.

"Go get this done Heather" He said encouragingly.

I gave them both a hug before jogging over to Starlight who seemed to smile at me before I got on her back and flew off in the direction I knew Hiccup and the others would be traveling.

**A/N - finally this is out :) hope you guys liked it.**

**Now I would like to make a shout out to Lighty7 who is in fact the original creator of the Lightfury concept.. Lighty I do apreciate you letting me use this idea it is a great help in pushing the story in a good direction.**

**And as a note I have added a poll on my profile with my three stories and I am holding a vote for which one my readers would like me to focus my attention on, note that no matter the outcome of this Poll I will finish all my stories.**

**dmc fanboy - well I got this done, and the luck is appreciated :) **

**now as always feel free to leave some criticism and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Until Next Time Ashberinger36 Out **


	8. Chapter 8 Late Night Talks

**Song Recommendation - Trauma Center New Blood Prologue Theme**

Chapter 7

Late Night Talks

Astrid's POV

So six days left... and we had a single lead that was making us look for a huge mountain.

We had landed on another beach to go to sleep for the night and there was still a small campfire cackling in the middle of the group.

I was sitting on a log awake trying to collect my thoughts... and failing.

As positive as I tried to be I had to admit this was a pretty hopeless task and just thinking about it made me envision Berk... my home, burning by those... _things._

"Astrid, you okay?" came Hiccup's voice.

I turned around and saw that he was sitting up from his fur sleeping bag.

Me and Hiccup were the only ones awake, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruff, Tuff and all the dragons were all asleep some snoring quite loudly.

"I'm fine Hiccup" I said trying to muster the flare that I usually get in my voice... though judging by the look on Hiccup's face I was less then successful.

"You sure, you've been pretty quiet since we left Berk, aside from when we are all talking about direction" Hiccup said getting up and walking over to where I was sitting.

"What is there to talk about we are going on a mission to try and find some elder who we don't even know exsists and yet if we don't find him Berk will be destroyed" I said getting frantic at that point... Berk might as well be gone already.

"Astrid, we didn't give up when we fought the Red Death, why would we give up now?" Hiccup asked me with a determind voice I didn't expect of him.

"That was different..." I began.

"How?" Hiccup challenged and as he said this I had to ask the same thing to msyelf

_How is this any different?_

"Well... when that happened we knew what we had to do..."

"I see" Hiccup says nodding "So since our objective is more vauge you think it can't be done?"

"Hiccup..." I say before being cut off.

"Listen, this is an adventure, we have done tons of things for Berk and we've never faltered before... you've never backed down..." Hiccup said "and right now we need that spark you've always had to get us all through this."

"You know what your right" I say.

"Glad to see I got through... ow" Hiccup blurted out as I hit him in the arm.

"That's for getting sentimental on me" I said before grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling him into a kiss.

"And that's for getting sentimental on me" I say again smiling.

"You know that's contradicting logic" Hiccup said rubbing his arm but smiling.

"Hiccup since when do I care about logic?" I asked.

"Hm" Hiccup put a hand on his chin in mock thought.

"Shut up" I say hitting him lightly on the arm.

"Okay okay" Hiccup said in mock defence.

We both chuckled at this before I turned to my sleeping bag.

"Seriously though, thanks Hiccup" I whisper lightly before climbing into my sleeping bag my heart filled with some newly instilled hope.

**A/N - I know it's kind of short but I had no idea where to take this romance scene and because of which it is likely sub-par to my other ones.**

**If you guys have anything you'd like to tell me about my writing or anything you think I can improve upon feel free to tell me in a review... as long as it isn't a "you suck" review where you rage at me telling me to stop writing I will take any advice into acccount for my next chapter.**

**Until Next Time Ashbringer36 Out**


	9. Chapter 9 New Arrivals

**Song Recomendation - Normandy by Miracle Of Sound**

Chapter 7

A New Arrival

Starlight's POV

Who had that old man been?

I don't know but I knew to trust him... call it an instinct.

Me and my new rider Heather had been flying through the night and she had been leading me on a path to the island of Berk in hopes of finding the trail of the group that had been looking for that old man.

As the sun began coming up Heather yawned.

"Starlight, want to take it down and rest for a bit?" she asked me and turning my head I nodded to make my approval evident.

Of course I could easily go for longer but she was my guide and it was clear she would not last much longer without falling asleep on my back.

We descended on an island and landed on a beach with what looked like a forest on the other side but other then that just a regular island.

Heather was getting off my back and seemed ready to lye down and sleep when we both heard voices.

"Snotlout! there needs to be some for all of us AND the dragons!" came a very agitated girl voice.

"And we've got lots of food!" came another male voice that seemed very defiant.

"No way!" Heather said before turning back to me wide-eyed and awake "Starlight we found them!" Heather said to me and before I could do so much as nod she took off around the corner towards the voices.

Not bothering to flying I trotted after her and after turning the corner to another part of the beach and found a very

The first thing that jumped out at me were the fact that each of these humans in the group had a dragon with them.

A Nadder, a Nightmare, A Zippleback, and a Gronkle as well as a... wait... what was that black one... he had all the same characteristics as me but unlike me being pure white he was pure black.

None of the dragons had noticed me come around the corner as all of them and their humans were focused on Heather.

"Hey guys" Heather said smiling at the group.

"Heather, how have you been?" Asked a blonde girl with a blue shirt.

"I've been good thanks Astrid but now isn't the time for getting reaqainted" Heather said turning serious instantly.

I stopped listening to this conversation as at this point the blue Nadder had started talking to me.

"_What kind of dragon are you_?" she asked.

I had to make a retort to this... the oppurtunity was just so there.

"_Well isn't that a polite way to start a conversation" _I responded smartly.

The Nadder was clearly flustered at this and I chuckled to myself at this. "_I'm messing with you, I'm a Lightfury and my name is Starlight._" I said.

"_A Lightfury, I've never heard of them" _Came the female mental voice of the Gronkle.

"_And in all honesty I haven't seen any others_" I responded nodding.

The other dragons were about to say somthing when a part of the human's conversation broke through our discussion.

"Some old man who somehow healed a lethal wound without effort?" A boy with a green shirt and brown vest asked before turning to the rest of his companions "It must have been the Dragon Clansmen" he said and I couldn't help but be a little confused at this.

"Draagon Clan?" Heather asked tilting her head to one side in confusion.

"It's complicated, can we explain as we fly?" Astrid responded and Heather nodded.

"It was just north where he asked us to meet him" Heather said.

"Alright come... wow cool dragon!" A rather large human with blonde hair and a brown shirt said "the exact same characteristics as Toothless but white instead of black"

"Thats my dragon Fishlegs" Heather said proudly "her name is Starlight and I found her in the woods of an island not far form the one with the mountain we are heading to is. I patched her up, we bonded and here we are"

"Well we better get a move on" Astrid said and at once everyone headed for their given dragon except for two kids who looked like Twins who evidently both rode at once.

* * *

Toothlesses POV

* * *

A white Nightfury?

So clearly there is even more to my unknown origin then I thought.

We were currently flying beside Heather and Starlight. It was pretty easy to tell that Hiccup and Heather were having a conversation though I wasn't paying attention to them because Starlight had began talking to me.

"_I didn't get your name_" Starlight said through the telepathic link.

"_My name is Toothless_" I responded.

"_Toothless... but I can see you have teeth_" Starlight said to me sarcastically.

"_I have no idea why I recieved this name but with no memory of my life before it I can't exactly complain, besides I don't see any real stars flickering around you_" I responded I grin growing accross my face.

"_You make a fair point_" Starlight said a grin growing accross her mouth as well.

That moment did not last however for the next second Starlight's eyes open in terror looking at something behind me.

I glanced behind myself and saw... Gods please no.

**A/N - omg guys I'm so sorry for leaving you so long... anyone who reads this story and is not giving up on me you deserve a pot of gold... hunt me down all you want I deserve it for abandoning this story for... gods how long has it been?**

**oh well yeah sorry i left you all on a Cliffhangar but I swear the next chapter will be out faster so it won't be too bad.**

**so feel free to review telling me anything I did good or whatever I could improve upon**

**Until Next Time Ashbringer36 Out**


End file.
